Loco San Valentin
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Oneshot !ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN!... Si las personas pudiesen leer mentes, habrían afirmado rápidamente que los Overland definitivamente no eran gay. Sólo eran unos pervertidos de closet con un fetiche por los senos. UA Leve mención de OC Jack/Bunny... No Yaoi Mal summary.. Otra ves (Denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán XD )


_**Hola! bueno aquí yo de nuevo con otro one shot y bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es un UA y haré que todos los personajes de la película aparezcan, y cuando digo todo es Todos XD sin excepciones :P menos los amigos de Jaime ellos no aparecen -Creo- XDU**_

_**Por cierto... aquí todos son humanos y el carácter de Jack se parece un poco -Pero solo un poco- al de Bunny, y habrán leves menciones de un OC pero no se preocupen que solo sera de relleno XD**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son pro**__**piedad de DreamWor**__**ks y William Joyce. **__**La historia tampoco me pertenece, es un adaptación de un fic en ingles.**__**Yo solo los/la uso, sin fines de lucro, El resto de los personajes que no aparecen en la película o en el libro SI son de propiedad ;***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Loco San Valentín**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No era como si Jack, el Jackson Overland, fuese un inepto cuando se trataba de esas cosas románticas.

Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el lado confesante en una relación de atracción. El escenario usual consistía en una chica (más o menos, dos docenas de mujeres) tirándose a sus pies, suplicándole que hiciera el tango horizontal con ellas, o incluso mejor, que tuviera una urgía con ellas.

Está bien… tal vez el joven Overland fuese un poco inepto. ¡Además! No era como si los chicos supieran qué hacer en situaciones como esas. Los hombres como Jack no se mostraban interesados en ese tipo de cursilerías.

Eso era para las personas con sentimientos cursis. Y él no era de los cursis.

Así que pueden imaginar el shock que nuestro joven Overland sintió, cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro se estaba sonrojado y que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando una cierta chica pasaba cerca de él.

Al principio, pensó seriamente que se estaba muriendo. Realmente consideró que había contraído algún tipo de enfermedad. O incluso peor… alguien le había echado una maldición.

Sanderson (El doctor del pueblo), a quien todos llamaban Sandy, le dio una mirada llena de extrañeza cuando fue a consultarlo. —Estás perfectamente sano. No te sucede nada malo —le dijo cortante, subiendo una ceja cuando notó los gestos avergonzados en su rostro.

Entonces rápidamente despachó a Jackson y su rostro incrédulo de su oficina.

Pasó gran parte del día sintiéndose miserable sobre una banca, intentando comprender qué tipo de condición terminal tenía y como podía remediarla. Estaba haciéndose a la idea de realizar un exorcismo cuando escuchó un "poof" atrás de él.

—Hola.

Nicholas Norte había aparecido convenientemente atrás del melancólico muchacho. Se sentó a su lado cuando recibió una mirada llena de resentimiento de parte de su estudiante.

—Sandy me dijo que tú, uh, ¿cómo lo puso? ¿Estás teniendo problemas? —Le mencionó incómodamente el ex mercenario, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Jack lo observó con cuidado.

—Escucha, Jack, uh, tu cuerpo está pasando por muchos cambios en este momento, así que si encuentras que eso no te está funcionando adecuadamente, a veces…

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ES ESO! —Un muy ruborizado y humillado Jack gruñó contra sus manos, intentando cubrir su rostro.

—Jack, la disfunción eréctil…

—¡..#%#$^..!

—¿Entonces que te ocurre?

Jack era prácticamente un tomate en ese momento. Gimió tristemente contra sus palmas mientras explicaba la forma en que su corazón latía más rápido, en que su rostro se ruborizaba y sus palmas se volvían sudorosas cada vez que ella pasaba cerca de él.

Norte sonrió con gracia bajo su barba ¡Aquello era mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado!

—Estás enamorado.

El cosaco observó cómo los ojos del chico se abrían con exageración mientras procedía a tener un ataque de pánico.

—E-eso no puede ser posible. Yo no me enamoro— Jack razonó, aferrándose a su pecho.

Norte chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es lo que crees. Sólo porque tu hermano mayor sea socialmente inadaptado… o gay…

—¡ASTER NO ES GAY!

—Okey, okey, pero lo que estoy intentando decir es que, todo esto es algo natural. Especialmente porque tienes diecisiete años ahora. Les sucede a todos.

—Pero yo no me enamoro. Las chicas se enamoran de mí—Jackson protestó.

—Oh, ya supéralo —Dijo Norte.

Jack le dio otra mirada irritada. El ruso sonrió misteriosamente, se puso de pie y desordenó el cabello de su estudiante. Ahora, Jack parecía un puercoespín enojado.

—Enamorarse no es tan malo. Ten.

Un libro naranja, insignia de Norte cayó sobre el regazo de Jack.

—Léelo. Tal vez aprendas qué hacer.

Y antes de que el muchacho pudiese protestar, desapareció del radar, apresurándose a decirle a Bunny, Como le decían de cariño a Áster, sobre el pequeño predicamento de su hermano menor.

Jack, frustrado, sostuvo el libro con curiosidad y asco.

—¿Cómo carajos se supone que aprenda algo de la pornografía?

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Áster sobó su frente adolorida mientras Norte depositaba una lata de cerveza helada en su escritorio de trabajo. Había papeles depositados sobre la superficie de su mesa. Desde la parte baja de la lata de metal se condesaba agua, formando un pequeño charco.

—No la quiero —Refunfuñó el mayor de los Overland, su cabeza le martilleaba.

—¡Yo creo que sí!_ lo molestó Norte, reclinándose contra el borde del escritorio del peli-azul

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una cerveza a las once de la mañana?

—Oh, no seas un niño —Norte sonrió sintiéndose complacido.

Áster lo observo un momento irritado, para después abrir la lata de cerveza.—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó, tomando un sorbo.

—Tengo información interesante para ti.

—¿Oh?

—Es sobre Jacky

Áster observó al Gran hombre frente a él desde el arco de su casi terminada lata de cerveza y subió una ceja. Cada vez que Norte mencionaba a Jack en una conversación, nunca era bueno el resultado.

—Oh dios… ¿A quién quemó esta vez?

—No, no. No es nada de ese tipo. Es algo incluso mejor.

Norte hizo una pausa para crear un efecto más dramático en sus palabras.

—Está enamorado.

Áster se ahogó con la cerveza.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Jack quemó la única copia de Norte de Paraíso Porno 19. Para poder enfriar su cabeza, decidió ir a deprimirse un poco más cerca del parque. Sin embargo, ver a los niños felices y contentos y molestar a las parejas que estaban allí celebrando el tan ''ansiando'' San Valentín, no fue de mucha ayuda.

Continuaba viendo su rostro en todas partes. En ese momento, Jack se dio por vencido en intentar negar el extraño predicamento en el que estaba metido.

Okey. Lo admitía. Estaba enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Crístal Crock.

Su rostro se sonrojó incluso más mientras su nombre recorría su mente una y otra vez. Su mano cubrió su boca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en mayores aprietos de los que pensó. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué de todas las chicas en el mundo tenía que ser ella? Seguramente podía tener cualquier chica que quisiera, excepto aquella a quien realmente deseaba.

Era muy sabido que Jack y Crístal se conocían uno al otro desde que eran niños. Los Overland y los Crock eran dos de las más poderosas familias en Burguess; era sólo lógico que los niños de ambas familias se conocieran unos a otros mientras crecían juntos. Infortunadamente para Jack, la chica de cabello oscuro nunca había mirado en su dirección con esos sentimientos, ni si quiera una vez. No lo había hecho cuando eran niños, y con seguridad no lo hacía ahora.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó contra sus palmas.

—¿Por qué tu qué?

Jack subió el rostro, irritado de que alguien hubiese interrumpido su lamento. Toothania, la hija de Sandy, estaba pasando junto al frustrado Overland, sus manos en los bolsillos, con su mejor amiga al lado (A la que por alguna razón llamaban Baby Tooth). Observó a Jack con cautela, mientras éste la miraba con resentimiento.

—No fue mi intención. Perdón por preguntar —Tooth rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la dirección a la cual se dirigía.

—¡Espera!

Observando sobre su hombro, Toothania vio que Jack estaba parado; sus puños estaban apretados y su rostro lucía más como una cereza que un rostro humano. Dios mío, qué tipo tan extraño.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó de vuelta.

—¿C-cómo lograste que Norte saliera contigo? —Jackson le preguntó con los dientes apretados. El único sonido entre los tres chicos era el ruido crujiente que hacían las papas fritas que Baby Tooth se metía rápidamente a la boca.

—¿Perdón? —Tooth preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal a Jack. No había sido sorpresa para nadie cuando Norte y ella comenzaron a salir, pero tener al Joven preguntándole sobre su vida amorosa era simplemente extraño.

—Ya me escuchaste —le espetó Jack.

—Vaya — Tooth se rascó la cabeza—. Supongo que sólo me lo pregunto. Se sentía natural hacerlo… ¿Por qué?

El rostro de Jack procedió a volverse un millón de tonos rojos.

—S-sólo me lo preguntaba, ¿qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sentir curiosidad? —respondió irritado. De pronto todo tuvo sentido para la chica.

—Oh dios, ¿quién es ella? Pobre chica.

—¡SHHH! ¡No-no lo digas tan alto! —Jack gritó desesperadamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Arruinaría mi reputación.

—¿Tu reputación de qué? ¿Cómo Idiota?

—¡Como hombre!

Tooth se quejó en voz alta ante la obstinación y orgullo que parecía correr dentro de todos los hombres —Mira —le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jack—. Me importa un reverendo pepino quien es ella. Sin embargo, nunca va a saber si no le dices algo al respecto. Necesitas ser franco.

Jack empujó la mano de Tooth hoscamente de su hombro, murmurando "lo que sea" y caminando con rapidez para desaparecer.

Baby Tooth se dirigió a su mejor amiga entonces.

—Le debió haber dado papas fritas. A las gatas les gustan las papas fritas.

—No, Baby, esa eres tú.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

—¿Qué quieres qué? —chilló una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, del otro lado del mostrador.

Jack hizo una mueca.

—Flores. Quiero flores —le dijo con rudeza. Rubia tonta. Si estoy dentro de su maldita florería es porque obviamente quiero flores.

Sophi se rascó la cabeza confundida. De por sí era muy raro que Jack le hablara y era incluso más extraño que le estuviese pidiendo flores.

… Algo estaba pasando. —…¿Por qué quieres flores?

Cuando el rostro de Jack se puso de un asombroso tono rojizo, Sophi lo supo enseguida.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡No lo estás! ¿En serio? —exclamó la rubia.

El sobrecogedor asombro que sentía al darse cuenta de que Jack saliera con alguien que no fuese Emma (Su hermanita menor), diablos, que saliera con cualquiera, comenzó a freírle el cerebro un poco.

—Sophi. Cállate.

—Lo haré si me dices para quien son —la chica sonrió tímidamente.

—No.

—¡Prometo que no le diré a nadie! ¿Por favor,Jacky? ¿Por faavoooooooooooooooor? ¡Te daré las flores gratis si me dices!

Jack comenzó a considerar esta oferta. No tenía mucho dinero y si le pedía a su hermano mayor, Áster, le daría un sermón por ser descuidado con el dinero. Por su puesto, le preguntaría para quién eran las flores. De hecho, era mejor dejar que Sophi supiera sobre su enamoramiento a que Áster se enterara.

Por qué Áster era jodidamente aterrador.

—Está bien.

Los ojos de Sophi brillaron despampanantemente mientras comenzaba a envolver un ramo de flores blancas para Jack.

—Dilo.

—EsCrístal—Jackson dijo con rapidez, intentando salvar su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo. Mientras Sophi chillaba llena de júbilo nuevamente, él comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión sobre hacer algo al respecto a su enamoramiento.

Desafortunadamente, Jack se enteró a las malas de que Sophi había sido la peor persona a la cual contarle su secreto. Dos horas después, casi todos en Burguess sabían que Jack sentía algo por la heredera de los Crock.

…Incluyendo el primo hermano de esta. Pitcher.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Nuestro villano favorito de la película se dirigía hecho una furia a través de las calles de Burguess en búsqueda de su, pronto a estar muerto, objetivo.

—¡Pitch no lo hagas! ¡No deberías interferir! —Manny gritó, aferrándose a la parte trasera de su camiseta.

—¡Crístal puede estar con alguien mucho mejor que él! —gritó Pitch furioso, arrastrando a su viejo amigo junto a él.

El enterró los pies sobre el suelo y tiró de Pitch lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Por favor Pitch! ¡Es el verano de su juventud! ¡Jack sólo está manifestando sus sentimientos…!

—¡NO DEBERÍA TENER SENTIMIENTO EN PRIMER LUGAR! — el Peli negro gruño— ¡VOY A ESTERILIZAR A ESE BASTARDO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A MIRAR A MI PRIMA!

—¡Pitch! ¡Estás siendo sobreprotector! ¡Ni si quiera la ha invitado a salir! —Manny intentó razonar con él. Pitch hizo un extraño y estrangulado sonido que provenía de su garganta mientras Manny golpeaba a su amigo haciéndolo caer al suelo, procediendo a sentarse sobre su cabeza.

—¡MALDITO SEAS OVERLAND!

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Con el pasar del día, Jack comenzó a advertir cada vez más, de que las personas lo estaba mirando más de lo normal. Las chicas lloraban cuando él se acercaba, las mujeres susurraban atrás de sus manos y los hombres sonreían divertidos y lo apuntaban.

Algunos tuvieron la audacia de acercársele y darle consejos.

—Sólo hazle cariño en la panza, ¿qué es tan difícil sobre hacer eso? —Un chico rubio y con lentes le había dicho, rascando a un cachorro atrás de la oreja.

Sandy le había dado una lista de cosas que decirle a una mujer para enamorarla, le guiñó el ojo y luego desapareció para observar el show junto a Norte y Áster.

Jaime, por lejos, había sido el peor.

—¡OYE! ¡Amigo! ¡Escuché que te gusta Crístal! —le gritó desde el otro lado de la calle, sin ningún tino.

Jack quería enterrarse a sí mismo en un agujero y morir. Pero, como estaba frente a Jaime (Su mejor amigo de la infancia), tenía que actuar despreocupadamente. Quiero decir, era Jaime de quien estamos hablando. El tipo era más despistado que un saco de piedras. Y Jack prefería irse al infierno antes de recibir consejos de un saco de piedras.

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡No es algo que te incumba!

—Apuesto que sólo te gusta por su delantera. Ne, ne, los senos de Crístal son…

Magníficos. Hermosos. Jodidamente excitantes.

—¡JAIME BENNET! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!.

—Vaya, te puso un hechizo —el chico se burló.

Malditas sean sus curvas.

—Cállate. Cállate. Cállate.

—¡Pero Jack! ¡Pensé que no te gustaban las chicas! — Jaime protestó fuertemente, causando que la población de Burguess se volteara a escucharlos hablar.

—¿Qué cosa? — Jackson gruñó, mirando al chico con horror.

—¡En serio! Pero creí que tú y Áster eran como, como, ¡gay!

Jack consideró eso como su límite. Golpear a Jaime en el rostro nunca lo hizo sentir mejor. Hasta ese momento

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

—¿Crees que viva? —Norte le preguntó con suavidad a Sandy mientras mordía una de sus galletitas observando la escena desde la seguridad que le ofrecían los árboles.

—Heh heh, ¿quién sabe? — el Peli-rubio hablo— ¡Oye Áster! ¡Deja de lucir como si tu conejo hubiese muerto!

El pobre Overland mayor se volteó hacia sus dos compañeros con algo de desesperación y una mirada de angustia en su rostro perfecto.

—¿Por qué… carajos todos piensan que soy gay?

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Mientras todo Burguess seguía escandalizada por el asunto de Jack, Crístal no tenía idea de que su nombre estaba siendo mencionado por toda la villa. La joven se sentó en el jardín y con cuidado comenzó a poner tierra sobre las pequeñas semillas que había comprado de Sophi durante esa mañana. Sonrió y se limpió el sudor de su frente. Era un buen día. El sol estaba brillando, los parajillos cantando y su primo no estaba a la vista…

No es como si hubiese tenido problemas con Pitcher, era sólo que con el paso de los años se había vuelto en extremo sobre protector con ella. Cualquier hombre que no fuese un Crock, Él había razonado, era un engendro del demonio y no debía tener ningún tipo de contacto con su dulce y pequeña primita. La chica de ojos negros reunió sus herramientas de jardinería y volvió hacia su casa. Estaba pensando tomar un baño y luego ir a comprar abarrotes para la cena cuando su mayordomo entró por el rincón del pasillo.

—¡Joven Crístal!

—¡Phil! —la joven sonrió con calidez a su guardián de toda la vida y además, amigo. Sin embargo, la mirada llena de pánico en el usual calmado hombre le dijo que algo estaba realmente mal.

—¡Joven Crístal! ¡Hay alguien esperándola en la entrada! —dijo Phil, luciendo horrorizado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella confundida.

—¡O-Overland!

**. o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o. .**

Áster había abandonado a sus dos rudos compañeros en ese árbol y había decidido visitar a los Crock. Se quedó afuera del complejo en donde vivían luciendo poco divertido.

Que digno. Ni si quiera me ofrecieron té.

Subió la mirada con el sonido de pasos y se encontró a sí mismo cara a cara con la hija mayor del líder delos Crock. Bueno, era más como cara a pelo, ya que la joven mantenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos ocultos. Por la vergüenza y miedo. Áster Overland era demasiado serio y con su grave voz daba la impresión de estar hablando con la mismísima muerte.

Como dije, jodidamente aterrador.

—¿P-puedo ayudarlo, Overland?

El Joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, suspiró y examinó a la chica frente a él. Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente podía apreciar lo que su hermano veía en ella. Su cabello sedoso y oscuro, su suave mirar, sus ojos ónix…

Sus curvas.

Maldición. Mira ese cuerpo.

Áster tuvo más compostura que su hermano menor y mantuvo cualquier pensamiento inapropiado o pervertido bajo sus mangas, escondido.

—Señorita Crístal, ¿por qué no me invitas a pasar? Podemos… tomar té — Áster sonrió con suavidad, sus ojos brillando lujuriosamente mientras su mirada se perdía en sus senos.

Ella sonrió con inocencia y dejó al lobo entrar a su hogar.

—¡Okay!

Si las personas pudiesen leer mentes, habrían afirmado rápidamente que Áster definitivamente no era gay. Sólo era un pervertido de closet con un fetiche por los senos.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Cuando Pitch se lanzó contra Jack, el pobre chico ni si quiera pudo comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pitcher había logrado liberarse de Manny para poder encontrar a su objetivo: Jackson. Desafortunadamente para éste, Pitch sólo necesitó un par de segundos para visualizarlo con su amatista mirada y comenzó a cargar en contra de él como un elefante furioso. Los dos muchachos forcejearon uno contra el otro en la mitad de la calle.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE PITCH?

—DILE ADIÓS A TU HOMBRÍA MOCOSO OVERLAND.

Con un lamento bastante quejumbroso, Jack luchó para escaparse del agarre de Pitch y sujetó al mayor de los Crock por su perfecto y brillante cabello. Con un grito enfurecido, Pitch apuntó una patada bien puesta en la hombría de Jack. Los ojos de Jack explotaron en estrellas mientras el dolor golpeaba sus fresas y rama como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—¡Hijo de #$%#!

Pitch se puso de pie, gimiendo, mientras Jack giraba en el suelo, viendo lo que quedaba de su orgullo y dignidad cayendo lejos junto a sus bolas.

—¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi prima… pedazo de mmmmmmrf!

Jack subió la mirada a pesar de su dolor justo a tiempo para ver como Norte tomaba al psicótico Chico por su cuello. Gruñó mientras el hombre también levantaba su cuerpo hacia el aire.

—Detengan la escena que están haciendo, ustedes dos. Es vergonzoso —dijo el ex mercenario para luego suspirar. El maestro de la escuela, y amigo de los adolescentes decidió interferir antes de que Pitch y Jack causaran un gran escándalo entre los Overland y los Crock.

Los niños estos días…

Norte arrastró a los dos por la calle con Pitch siseando molesto y Jack lloriqueando todo el camino.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Cuando el padre de Crístal abrió la puerta corrediza hacia su cocina, lo último que esperó fue ver a su hija mayor y al heredero de la familia Overland sentados en la mesa bebiendo su precioso té de 100.000$. Su mandíbula cayó al piso.

—¿Qu-qu-qué?

Crístal se puso de pie de golpe, casi botando el té, evitándose esto gracias a Áster quien sostuvo la taza con facilidad y se puso de pie también.

—¡Pa-Padre! —chilló Crístal

El Hombre se aferró el pecho con las manos en un intento de controlar la velocidad de su corazón. —¡M-mi té! —el Viejo hombre gritó, observando las hojas utilizadas con desesperanza.

Áster subió una ceja.

¿En serio? ¿Por hojas de té?

—Perdóneme, Señor Crock. No pretendí faltarle al respeto. Su hija sólo me estaba ofreciendo su excelente compañía. Es bastante encantadora —dijo Áster sonriéndole a la joven junto a él.

Crístal se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Su padre se ahogó.

—O-oh, ¿de verdad? —el cabeza de los Crock preguntó.

De pronto, las puertas fueron abiertas de improviso. Jack y Pitch cayeron súbitamente contra el suelo, los dos luciendo adoloridos.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Prima!

—Crí… Crístal…

—¿Sobrino? ¿Overland?

—Hermano?

—¡PITCH! ¡JA-JACK!

—¡OVERLAND!

De pronto el rostro del enorme cosaco apareció a través de la puerta.

—¡Norte!—gritó de improviso.

Los tres Crock y los dos Overland miraron al de la enorme barba, completamente confundidos. Norte frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, todos estaban gritando nombres… me sentí excluido.

—Norte… cállate —Dijo Áster secamente.

El hombre de pelo plateado sonrió antes de retirarse de la cocina, dejando al grupo de personas ahí para que arreglaran las cosas por sí mismos.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Jackson demandó, dándose cuenta con un sonrojo que Crístal lo estaba observando. Miró a la tímida chica por el rabillo del ojo e instantáneamente se volvió más rojo.

Oh dios mío.

Está usando una pequeña blusa de tirantes.

Y shorts.

Oh dios. Mira ese cuerpo.

¡Déjame tenerla!

Luciendo completamente calmado, Áster continuó bebiendo el té del padre de Crístal y le dio a su hermano menor una mirada entretenida, mientras observaba como sus hormonas se estaban volviendo locas.

—Apenas estaba teniendo una conversación, ¿verdad Señorita Crístal? — Áster sonrió divertido.

La mandíbula de Jack cayó hasta el suelo y El único adulto en la sala se desmalló medio muerto mientras Áster continuaba bebiendo lo último de su té extremadamente caro. La chica chilló nuevamente e intentó arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de su padre hasta una silla. En el intertanto, el rostro de Pitch se estaba volviendo de un extraño color rojizo.

De pronto gritó, golpeando sus pies contra el suelo impacientemente.

—¡Primo! ¡No grites! —Crístal suplicó.

—Creo que nos hemos quedado más tiempo del pertinente —dijo Áster , poniéndose de pie.

—¡Hermano! —Jackson se quejó.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora LARGO!

—¡ESPERA! —chilló Jack, perdiendo la compostura.

Rápidamente sacó el ramo de flores blancas que Sophi le había preparado antes, del gorro de su sudadera. Se veían realmente tristes en esa condición, eran un patético intento de arreglo floral.

Okay Jack. Es ahora o nunca.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO! —Pitch entró en pánico, intentando cubrir la boca de Jack .

—CRÍS…

—¡NO LO HAGAS CARAJO!

Aquello funcionó hasta que Jack lo mordió. Finalmente, el menor de los Overland tomó un gran respiro, cerró los ojos y…

—¡TEAMOCRÍSTAL!

Y tus senos.

Pitch, con un grito amazónico, tacleó a Jack al suelo e intentó golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pétalos de flores volaron por todos lados y la cocina de los Crock casi fue destruida. Áster negó con el rostro mientras se sobaba la frente, sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo.

Cristal sólo los miró.

—Eto...Jackson...

Pitch pausó la golpiza que le estaba dando a Jack, así que los dos pudieron mirar hacia arriba para escuchar la respuesta de Crístal.

—Lo-lo siento… me gusta alguien más.

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

**o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.**

Y así acabó la vida amorosa de Jack para siempre.

Crístal se había enamorado perdidamente de Áster después de hablar sólo una vez en toda su vida con él, como prerrequisito de toda esa situación del "amor a primera vista". Y Áster aceptó plenamente y de todo corazón la maldición de curvas de la chica.

Jack, sumamente insultado y deprimido, juró matar a su hermano y reclamar a Crístal como suya nuevamente.

Pitch hizo equipo con Jack por dos minutos antes de darse cuenta que su cabello estaba al menos 10 centímetros más corto después de que el Overland encontrara un par de tijeras en la cocina y se lo cortara en medio de su épica batalla.

El padre de Crístal murió. El té que Áster y Crístal bebieron tenía intensas propiedades médicas que el líder de los Crock necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a un caso de Soyuntacañotivitisyjuntivitismitis...algo. Pero, murió luego de no recibir su medicamento.

Crístal y Áster casaron.

Baby Tooth se comió sus papas fritas.

Y todos en Burguess de alguna forma sobrevivieron.

…Excepto El padre de Crístal. Porque él murió.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**¿Y bien? La verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review XD**_

_**les advertir sobre el que utilizaría a todos los personajes, o al menos la mayoría. si no les gusto espero que comprendan que soy nueva en ff y acepto que me tiren tomates y demás verduras XD se que esta algo loco pero ese era el punto XD**_

_**BESOS :* (Comentarios, comentarios)**_

_**Nota/ Para evitar malos entendidos les recomiendo leer el "Declaimer" XD**_


End file.
